What happens between us
by GGlover0602
Summary: This is a rory and logan fic. Please be kind and review. She left then came back with a son. what will happen between her and logan? Who knows?
1. back home

What happens between us?

A Rory and Logan love story

Please read and review

Rory walked up the steps of her childhood home. It had been three years since she last spoke to her mom. To anyone really. In her arms she held a sleeping toddler. His hair a dark blond like his father's. He clutched his mom's neck with one arm and a teddy bear with the other. Rory stood watching the front door, her heart beating fast, her nerves standing on edge. She was afraid. Afraid of talking to her mother. Afraid of what might happen with her mom and in the future with Logan. That's right she was here to tell her mom about her son. She had always wanted her children to have a great relationship with their grandparents unlike the one she had with her own. This was the first step she had to take. To talk to her mom then to talk to Logan and tell him that he had a two year old son.

Flashback

Rory stared at the bright white stick in her hand, two pink lines. She was pregnant. She was carrying Logan's child. How could this happen? They were always so careful. Most of all how was she going to do this? Logan was doing great. He was going to class everyday and he was getting use to the idea of working for his father. She wasn't at Yale or talking to her mother. She had to make a choice. She loved Logan but she had to get her life together. She knew he wasn't ready to be a father. This was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Three days later she was gone and on her way to Boston.

End Flashback

She raised her hand and knocked firmly but softly to be heard. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood her mom Lorelai. "Hey mom!"


	2. story

"Rory?" Lorelai asked floored to see her 25 year old daughter standing in front of her.

"Yeah mom it's me." "Come on in. Who is that?" She asked pointing at the sleeping child in Rory's arms. "My son Jay short for James." Rory said releasing the breath she had been holding. Lorelai stood there shocked that her baby girl had a baby of her own. "Oh my god! I have a grandson." Lorelai said smiling as the words rolled off her tongue.

"Come on in and put him down in your old room." She said making way for Rory and closing the door behind her. She kept smiling her Rory was back and she had a grandson but she could tell that something was troubling Rory. Walking to Rory's old room she stopped at the doorway looking down at Rory and Jay.

She watched as Rory gently pried his arm from around her neck and the teddy bear, to remove his jacket, boots and gloves. He stirred but didn't awake. Rory softly ran her hand through his blond hair. He reminded her so much of Logan. She missed Logan a lot but now she was home and was going to work on getting him back into her and Jay's life. They needed him but she wanted him in her life. He was the only one who could make her happy. The only one who could love her the way she wanted to be loved. Rory looked at her sleeping son and pulled the blanket around him and smiled.

"He's beautiful Rory." Lorelai said trying to keep tears from escaping. "Thanks mom." Rory said. "Come on kid. Let's go get some coffee and talk in the kitchen." Lorelai said wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulders and walking out into the kitchen. The house hadn't changed much it was bigger, had an extra room and was painted but it was still warm and homey. Her mom poured coffee into two mugs and set them down on the table and sat down. Rory followed.

"So mom how is Luke?" "He's great. Since you left Luke and I found out that he had a 12 year old daughter April. She is so nice. She reminds me a lot of you. We are planning on getting married, but I've waiting because I wanted you to be there for the wedding." She finished and took a drink from the mug. "Mom you didn't have to wait for me if you wanted to marry Luke." "Rory I always wanted you to be at my wedding, but I also didn't know where you were. You were just gone. You left because you were pregnant? Why?"

"I was scared and very confused. How could this happen? How was I going to deal with this? I wasn't at Yale and I wasn't talking to you. So my real support system was gone. I had no idea what to do." Rory said looking at the ground. "Rory you could have come to me. No matter what. Honey I would always be here for you. I know the way I acted and what happens between us wasn't the best way to show it but you're my kid and I love you." Lorelai said looking at her daughter who had tears in her eyes. "Oh mom! I love you too." She said throwing her arms around her mom.

The two ended up crying their eyes out for a few minutes. They heard a tiny voice. "Mommy?" Jay said softly rubbing his eyes and clutching his teddy bear. "Hey baby. Come here with mommy." She said opening her arms for her sleepy son. He walked into her arms and laid his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. "Jay honey there is someone I want you to meet. This is you grandma. My mommy." She said softly rustling his blond hair. "She is my nana?" He asked in a tiny voice looking into his mom's eyes. "Yeah I am." Said Lorelai looking at the little boy in Rory's arms. He looked at her for a moment before throwing his arms around her neck. "Nana!" He said with a smile of his face. His blue eyes shinning even more. Lorelai clutched him to her chest, tears running down her face in happiness. Her daughter was back and she had a grandson. What more could make her life perfect? She had Luke in her life too. Rory was smiling, happy as can be. Her son now knew his grandmother and was happy to say the least. "Nana why were you and mommy crying?" Jay asked looking at Lorelai. "Because we're happy sweetie. Because we're happy." "Ok." "Mommy?" "Yeah baby?" " I' hungry." "Come on we'll all go to Luke's and have him meet Jay." Alright. Come on Jay let's go put your boots and jacket on."


	3. the real truth of everything

Chapter 3

Rory, Lorelai and Jay all walked out of the house and headed off towards Luke's. Jay walked in the middle of Rory and Lorelai holding one hand each. He was smiling. So were Rory and Lorelai. As they walked Taylor looked up from talking to Kirk and stopped. His jaw dropped seeing the two Gilmore girls together and a little boy in between them. He apologized to Kirk and walked to Miss Patty's.

"Pss…Pss…Patty. Look." Taylor said pointing to the girls and little boy walking down the street. Miss Patty looked and was shocked. She was about to say something when the girls walked right past them. She and Taylor then went inside to talk. Rory looked at her mom and mouthed '_talk of the town.' _Lorelai shrugged but smiled. They all walked into the diner and Lorelai went straight for Luke while Rory went and sat down with Jay.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked to get him to look up from his notepad. "Hey. What are you doing here?" "Rory showed up at the house with a little boy. Jay my grandson. When he woke up he was hungry so we came here. Luke I'm so happy my little girl is back and I have a grandson to spoil." Lorelai said ending with a smile. "Wow!" "Yeah I know. They're over there by the window." She said pointing to Rory who was battling to remove Jay's jacket. "I'm going to go and sit, and you'll come take the orders right?" "Yeah I'll be there in a sec." "Alright kiss." Lorelai said leaning over the counter and pecking Luke on the lips. She walked back to the table and sat down. Luke walked over.

"Hey Rory." Luke said "Luke!" Rory yelled jumping up and engulfing him in a hug. Jay looked up from his picture book. "Luke I want you to meet my son Jay. Jay this is your other grandpa Luke." She said looking at Jay. "Papa Luke!" Jay said hugging Luke's legs. Luke picked the boy up and hugged him. "Hey Jay!" "I'm two. Everybody always asks me that." Everyone laughed at that. Luke put Jay back in his seat and said "What do you guys want to eat?" "I want a burger with fries and a donut and some coffee." Said Lorelai "I want a Mac and Cheese with fries and a donut." Said Jay while smiling then went back to looking at his book. Rory laughed "I'll have the same as mom and Jay will have an apple juice." "Alright give me 15 minutes." Luke said then walked away.

"So does Logan know about Jay?" Lorelai asked in a hushed voice not sure if it was ok to talk about him. "No he doesn't. I just left without telling him." Rory said with sadness in her face and looked at Jay who was still entertained with his picture book. "Rory..." "Mom please can we talk about this later." "Fine but we have to talk about it once we get home." "Yeah then will be perfect but just not now."

Three Hours Later

Now they were back home. Rory had changed and put Jay to bed with help from her mom. Now it was time for her and her mom to talk about the one thing that made her sad and cry like crazy. Logan. It was something she had to deal with, no matter what both Jay and Logan deserved to know each other. They were father and son. He would hate her for it but she had to do it. Rory walked into the living room. Her mom was on the couch waiting for her. "So?" "Why did you leave Rory? Why leave without telling Logan that he was going to be a father?" "Because mom…I was so scared…how was I going to tell Logan that I was pregnant." Stopped and took a breath. "He was just getting use to everything. Working for his dad, graduating from Yale, and even us. I mean he wasn't ready to be a dad. He said it himself he wasn't going to have kids for years. There was no way I could do that to him. I didn't want him to hate me or Jay in the future. I didn't want him to turn into his father in the future. I wasn't willing to turn him into the thing he hated the most. I wouldn't be able to live with the thought of having done that." She said as silent tears streamed down her pale pink cheeks.

"And I also couldn't tell you because I had already let you down by leaving Yale. I couldn't handle disappointing you by becoming the one thing you didn't want until I was married and working. Not after everything I put you through." "Rory you could've come to me no matter what. I love you kid. You're my world. I would've been there for you." "I'm sorry but I was scared." Rory said walking to the fireplace and looking at pictures of her over the years. "I love Logan mom. I love him so much, I miss him so much. I just want to be with him again." Rory said falling into the chair by the stairs.

"Then go to him Rory. Go and explain everything to him. Tell him why you did it. Tell him the truth." Lorelai said kneeling in front of Rory. "How can I do that mom? I have no idea where he is now. He could be in London for all I know." Rory said looking at her mother. "Honey you might want to ask your grandparents. It might be the only way."

"No! I don't want to ask them for anything any more. Nothing more that they can hold over my head. I think I'll try his old apartment first." "When?" "Tomorrow I was hoping you could watch Jay while I went to go talk to Logan about everything." Rory said wiping her tears and looking at her mother.

"Of course I'll take care of my beautiful grandson. I get to take to the Dragonfly and show him off to Sookie." She said with a smile on her face. "Thanks mom." "No problem kid. You should go to sleep you look tired and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Lorelai said hugging Rory and standing up. Rory smiled and walked towards her room. "Goodnight mom." "Night Kid."

Rory walked into her room and saw that Jay was curled up on one side hugging his teddy-bear to his chest. She climbed into the bed and pulled Jay close to her chest. She laid there thinking about what she was going to say to Logan. She loved him and if he ended up hating her she really believed that it would kill her. She wouldn't be able to live with that. She closed her eyes and just kept thinking of Logan.

_Flashback_

_Rory was sitting down on a chair by a window in her living room reading a book or trying to read a book. All she could do was think about Logan as she watched the rain drizzle and fall on the window. He was so mad about his father making him do everything he didn't want to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by the persistent knocking on the door. She opened the door and much to her surprise Logan was standing outside drenched by the freezing rain. She pulled him in to the pool house. _

"_Hey ace." Logan said a little unsure of what was happening. Rory said nothing and walked to the hall closet and pulled out a towel. She walked back to Logan who had discarded his jacket and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. "Logan what's wrong?" Rory said pulling Logan down onto the couch._

"_I was in class and I got my test back. You know the one I had been cramming for. The one you helped me with and I aced it ace I passed with an A no less. So my dad came to talk to me about what I was going to have to do for the business meeting and he saw my test and all he said was 'at least now you are working' He couldn't say good job son. Ever could he. He never really said how proud of me he was." Logan said looking down at the floor. Rory placed her hand under his chin and lifted it so she could see his eyes. She moved and straddled his lap holding his face in her hands. _

"_Logan forget your dad. You have me. I'm so proud of you. I see you working and wanting to work sometimes you seem happy doing it. That is what really matters not what your dad thinks but what you feel." Rory said leaning down and capturing Logan's lips in a tender kiss. _

_Logan wrapped one arm around Rory and pulled her closer. He wanted to deepen the kiss but Rory pulled away. She stood and held her hand out. Logan took it without saying a word. Rory led him to her bedroom closing the door behind them. The only thing heard from the room that night were moans and groans of pleasure._

_End Flashback_

Rory wiped a tear from her eye. That was the night she fell in love with Logan. The way they made love that night was so different then any other. They connected and showed their love for each other without saying one word of it. That was also the night Jay was conceived. He swept her off her feet and changed her. Rory finally drifted to sleep with thoughts of Logan.


End file.
